Jashinism
'Description' For the worshippers of the great Lord Jashin! The Lord Jashin demands sacrifices! But he'll give you eternal life in exchange. It's a good deal, right? I mean, other people die and you get to keep on living. It doesn't get any better than that. :3 As with all immortality RUs, Jashinism requires that the user be of jonin rank or higher. http://jashin.wikia.com/wiki/The_forgotten..............are_never_forgotten............ 'Jutsu' Immortality - The user has made a compact with a sinister force. So long as the contract is upheld, the user cannot die from mortal wounds. However even though the user is no longer able to be killed through conventional wounds, the user is still able to be dismembered to a point where he can not move, such as his legs cut off so he can't walk or his arms chopped off so he can't use them, and/or his head chopped off which won't kill him, but make it to where his body no longer moves. If enough of the user is destroyed they are considered 'dead'. Reaper State - Due to their immortal state, the user is tougher and harder to kill. (End Buff following Buff rules, appropriate costs and values, etc.) Damage Transference - Once the Curse Technique is in effect, the user can augment their stabs and cuts with chakra to do more damage to their target. cost is 10/20/40, depending on the user's configuration, and upgradeable at any time. 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Shockwave - Once the Curse Technique is in effect, the user can unleash a powerful chakra enhanced slice towards their opponent using a chakra conducting weapon of choice. The attack can strike from a distance of up to 20 feet. It can only target the current object of the Curse Technique and still must hit through STR. CP 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Regeneration - The user is able to regenerate/reattach severed or otherwise destroyed limbs CP/limb. Requires Medical Ninjutsu RU 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood - Once the user obtains a sample of their target's blood they can ingest this sample and set up a special circular seal on the ground for 40 CP. Once active, any wounds inflicted on the user will be inflicted equally onto the target of their ritual. Self-inflicted wounds do half damage to the user and full damage to the target, while attacks inflicted by others do full damage to both user and target. (Note: cannot be used as an insta-kill, i.e. no heart stab for insta-death, and removing limbs will greatly impair the user as well.) The technique can be broken by forcing the user out of the circle, in which case they need to re-enter the circle and spend another 40 CP to initiate the Curse Technique again. Rebirth - This technique allows the user to repair large amounts of damage dealt to his/her body. It is often used in reaction to a fatal strike or the user has taken sever amounts of damage such as being cut in half, part of his body has been blown off, ect… over time (So long as the user is still alive) he is able to use this ability causing his body to regenerate almost instantly healing 2 times the CP invested CP Requires medical ninjutsu RU. 'Known Users' Rumi Category:Rank Upgrade